Our Saviours
by hidan the jashin worshiper
Summary: A dream to save all the homestuck characters might come true...With the help of a warlock! With the help of her new homestuck loving friends, Will they save everyone in time? No ocxCanon character! There will be YAOI! and other messed up shit o.e Rated M...for safty reasons! SUMMARY SUCKS! STORY BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

Your name is KAYSEA, And you just finished reading a web comic called HOMESTUCK, Just to figure out that ALL the characters DIE! I mean, Is AH trying to ruin every single homestuck fans LIVES! You twitch slightly and glare at your computer hoping that it will explode into TINY FUCKING PEICES!

Suddenly, A idea hits you upside the head. "What if I...could go into the story...and stop each characters death...".

But you slam your head on the computer desk, Thats a stupid idea! Theres no way you could stop ALL there deaths, Let alone get into the damn story! Oh but one can dream...

_bing!_

You lifted your head to see a little window has opened, Showing that someone wanted to chat with you, "Who the fuck is _Warlock-of-nove-scotia_?"

**(A/N: Yes...that annoying bastard is in dis story -.- if you want to know who he is...Read SparklesMakeMeHappy story called "When fangirls attack", He will apper in later chapters...oh god i HATE him...damn french speaking warlocks T3T )**

You shrug and accept the request

**Warlock-of-nove-scotia: **Do you wish to save there lives~

**Yaoi~Freak: **huh? wtf do you mean? O.o

**Warlock-of-nove-scotia: **You do want to save the homestuck characters lives, right?

**Yaoi~Freak: **Ya..but wait how the hell did you know! omg stalker! D:

**Warlock-of-nove-scotia: **No im not! not shut up you coffee loving, south park, yaoi obsseing girl!

**Yaoi~Freak: **...

**Warlock-of-nove-scotia: ** Good, Now that i got your attention, I can send you to the homestuck world! But...you will need ALOT of help there, You can bring up to 5-10 friends with you.

**Yaoi~Freak: **but...i dont even have 1 friend!

**Warlock-of-nova-scotia: (1)**oh mon dieu vous fou impuissants... Then make some! Ill give you 6 weeks to make some god damn friends! It doesnt matter who. It could be a damn rock or cat for all i care! Once those weeks are up ill send you on your way!

** *Warlock-of-nova-scotia has logged off***

**Yaoi~Freak: **uhh...ok...

You sit back and stare at your screen, Only one thought going through your head, "What the fuck just happened...". You turned off the laptop and stood up, Walking to your bed you fell face first onto the loving embrace of the black, fluffy as hell blanket. "So i guess im gonna make some friends..." You mumble to yourself, Not caring if you black, fat ass cat cookie, Who is laying next to your head, Thinks your fucked up in the head. Closing your eyes you fall into a dream filled sleep full of crack filled cupcakes, Faygo, coffee, llamas, and yaoi.

**HEEYYY! Im back :3 with..A BRAND NEW STORY OBJECT! This is a homestuck story duhh, Even though there will be ocs! If you want send in some, i am accepting...erh...5-10 XD oh and like the story said...you can send in cats and rocks XD **

**(1): Oh god you helpless fool...(Its french! :D ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**8U I DRANK A HOLE BOTTLE OF MTN DEW VOLTAGE AND IM READY TO WRITE! LETS BEGAN! *listens to like a huss and broadway karkat as i write***

* * *

The next morning you are KAYSEA'S CAT COOKIE, But you cant be cookie because he is a lazy, fatass bastard. So you are still KAYSEA.

You push yourself up, Your eyes wide with fear. "What,...what the hell was that!" You yell, Refering to the fucked up dream you just had, "More like a nightmare..." You mumble under your breath. Shaking the thoughts of the dream out of your head you stand up and start to get ready to go to the hell hole known as, School.

_ *At school!*_

You step inside the building and glance around, 5-10 people..Where gonna be your friend. "This...is fucked up" You mumble to yourself and began walking down the hall.

Then, You stop infront of the room that read _Staff only_, You looked around making sure no one was looking before opening the door slightly and slipped inside.

You hear a small gasp and spin around to see a girl around your age, She was a little shorter, Had the same long blonde hair as you. The girl had hazel eyes, A scar under one eye, She was wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt, With a pair of red skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots that almost matched your own pair of black army boots.

Your gaze went down to the object in her hand, Your eyes slowly began to widen, "COFFEE!" You yelled and tackled the unknow girl to the ground, "HOLY SHIZ!" The other blonde yelled as you both fall to the floor, The sweet, sweet coffee flew out of her hands and went flying in the air.

"NOOOOO!" You both yelled dramaticly, and in slow motion for dramatic reasons that is still unknown to this day.

The coffee landed down on the floor, The substance that was in the cup **(A/N: *cough* coffee! *cough* )** Bursted out and covered the white tile floor.

You both laid there, An akward silients filling the air, You both stared at the coffee for a good solid 3 minutes,

"We should run now...so we dont get caught by a teacher" You said, finally climbing off the girl, She agreed and the both of you sneaked out of the room, Going unknown to eather of you two, Both thought the same thing at the SAME time, That thought was, "Like a boss!".

_ *Somewhere the aurthor is to lazy to mention outside of the school*_

Both were out of the school before you could even say "413!". You and the girl come to a stop infront of some weird, old abandon house. "So...Whats your name?" The girl asked, "Huh...oh its kaysea, Whats yours~" You said glancing up at the house every few seconds, Getting a weird felling from it.

"Heh...You can call me sparkles~" The girl- Finally introduced as sparkles said happily. "Nice to meet yo-"

_BANG!_

The house door was suddenly kicked open, A pair of arms shot out from the darkness inside the house and grabe both, Yours and sparkles shoulders, and dragged them inside the house of DOOM!

_ *With kayseas cat, cookie*_

Finally, You can be KAYSEAS CAT COOKIE, You woke up noting that you were home alone.

You stand up and stretched, Digging your claws into kaysea's blanket. Sitting up you bring your paw up to your mouth and give it a couple licks before running it over your head twice.

Once you were clean, You jumped off your owners bed and stalked out of her room. First making sure that the damn annoying dog rusty wasent around to attack you. Claming it safe you headed to the living room.

Jumping up on the table you accidently land ontop of her opened laptop which kaysea brought out here before she headed to school. The screen instantly turn on when you landed on the keybored.

Tilting your head you looked at the words on the screen.

**Warlock-of-nova-scotia: **Oh i forgot to mention, My brother, The warlock of new brunswick, Will be paying you a visit once you get your first friend~

**Warlock-of-nova-scotia: **hahaha **(1) **mon frère doesnt like to play nice eather! Becareful **(2)** vous marmot sacrément~

You blink acouple times, Warlock of what? and yes, Cats like you can read DEAL WITH IT! Worry instantly shines in your green/blue eyes, You really hope your owner will be ok, You remember the day you were taking from your mother as a kitten and placed in the sqealing 3 year olds arms, Your fluffy tail wags slightly at the memorie. Oh how you wish you could somehow protect her.

* * *

**Bad idea cookie! Never wish/dream of anything when the warlock is around! T3T now hes gonna make yours come true! **

**o.O oh god! the warlock has a brother! i didnt even know that... 3 did you know sparkles! WHERE ALL DEAD! DX**

**1: My brother**

**2: you damn brat**


	3. Chapter 3

**D: sorry it took so long! I was staying the night at my friends!...For 3 days o.O AND I WAS NOT KIDNAPPED BY THEM I SWEAR! Also i got some bad news D: Well...For the people who like this _ IM GOING TO BRASIN SOON! I dont know when but its gonna be soon :3 Anyways ENJOY MY LIL PET ROCKS!**

**Also...As i write this...i am at my friends still O.O I asked her mom to stop by my house while we were all driving around to stop at my house and i got my laptop just to write this! I do alot for chu all e3e**

* * *

You are now SPARKLES, And you just made a new friend! Her name is kaysea! But the bad thing about your guys meeting is that she spilled you oh so sweet coffee! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! WHY! WHY DID THE COFFEE HAD TO SPIILLLLLL! erh...Now thats out of your system now you can focus at the problom at hand.

Some weird person dragged you and kaysea insidse the apartment! Was it that weird french wizard? I swear he was stalking you! Plus hes french...French people cant be trusted...Avon ladies cant be trusted eather...

ANYWAYS! You and kaysea slowly, Dramaticly look up at the person, Who was wearing a rainbow colored wizard clock and a pointy hat...So...Pointy...Must...Resist...Erge...To...POKE IT! You couldnt resist so you reach up and poke the hat thingy then pull away giggling madly.

Kaysea starts giggling with you while the random rainbowed colored wizard glares down at you,

"What is wrong with you! No one, And i mean NO ONE touch the pointy hat of DOOOM!" He yelles, Fire literlly flaring in his eyes.

"Because...its...pointy~" Kaysea says smiling like a idiot she is. The wizard faced palmed, "So, Helpless..." He muttered under his breath,

"WHAT WAS THAT! I AINT HELPLESS! I ISH AMAZING!" Kaysea suddenly yelled, Throwing her hands into the air and waving them around, "NO NOT AMAZING, IM AWESOME!" She yelled then crossed her arms and pouted, Mumbling "Like a boss...".

You stared at kaysea like she was insane, But you were insane as well and had done the same thing one point in your life so this was just a waste. "stop...stop staring at meh like dat!" Kaysea yelled and ran over to the corner of the room and started to rock back and forth, "Coffee, coffee, coffee" Could be heared over from where kaysea was.

You blinked acouple times then it hit you, "COFFEEEE!" You screech, Jumping onto the weird wizard, "I WANT COFFEEE! GIVE ME COFFEEE OR GORGE WILL KILL YOU!" You yell and throw the most bravest person alive at him, Gorge.

The wizard threw you off and looked down at "Gorge", "You...named a spork gorge?" The wizard asked staring at the spork named gorge. "Yes...yes i did...BUT! Gorge aint just a spork, hes human as well!" You say, Picking up gorge in your arms and began to rock him in your arms, "Dont worry gorge, The big old mean french wizard didnt mean it~" You cooed down at the poor spork.

You are now GORGE THE SPORK, You laid in the blonde girls arms who had been you owner since she found you when randomly crawling around in a huge trash can.

dont ask why she was in a trash can, You have no idea why someone would, But you learned...That this girl...Isnt THAT normal...Actually she aint normal at all. She Drop dead weird, Like that other girl who was rocking back and forth in the corner.

You are once again KAYSEA,But you cant be her since she is to busy having a spazz attack, So you are SPARKLES deal with it!

You somehow forget about the wizard and walk over to kaysea and starts to poke her on the head over and over.

"i know how you feel...i need coffee to" You said and gave your new friend a calming pap on the head. Kaysea looks up at you with wide, Tear filled blue eyes "c...coffee?" she says in a quiet voice.

You sniffle slightly, Tears filling your own eyes. The loss of coffee was very very heart renching for you and kaysea. "Why...Why cant we have some coffee!" Kaysea yelled, Suddenly jumping up.

You took a step back, Confuzzled. Kaysea pointed at the wizard, "GIVE MEH COFFEE!" She yelled and ran at him.

Your eyes widen and you reached forward, Wrapping your arms around your friends waist and pulled her back, "No! Bad kk! Bad!" You said as if you were talking to a dog.

Kaysea began to struggle, Trying to get out of your hold. "kk stop! Dont kill the wizard!...yet!" You say, Trying to get her to calm down.

Kaysea then stopped, Breathing hard, "F..fine! but one day i WILL kill HIM!", You sigh in relief and let your arms dropped to you side.

"...I want some faygo~" Kaysea said said after a minute of akward silence, Your eyes widen once again, "You watch homestuck!" You say in excitment.

Kaysea nodded, "Of course i do! Thats my second favorite show/webcomic thingy! South park being my first~". You throw your arms around her and start hugging the stuffing out of her, "OH MEH GOD I THINK I LOVE YOU!", Kaysea giggles insanely and hugs back like her life depended on it, "I LOVE YOU TO NEW SISSY!".

You are now the WIZARD OF NEW BRUNSWICK, And right now..You have no idea what the fuck is going on. You stare at two girls as the have there little *Fangirl* moment of complete awesomeness, Well, That was how the girls thought it was. You think its stupid!

The girl, Whos name you learned was kaysea, Looked over at you and flipped you the bird. "Go die in a ditch!" She yells, The other one, Sparkles, Her real name was- Suddenly a shoe hits you right upside the head.

"RUN!" The one who threw the shoe yelled, Aka sparkles. They both then ran out of the room like a pack of llamas were chasing them.

* * *

**so i ish gonna end this chapter here! :3 hehehehehe~ THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAS WRITEN! X3 i am sooo proud of myself! teehee :D also...HAPPY FATHERSDAY PPL!**

**oh and i know the way the chapters look is like this :| everytime i try to edit it, IT DONT WORK! DX i sowwy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Q3Q im sorry i didnt finish this earlier! i...erh as being lazy and i didnt have any ideas for this e3e hehe...**

** HOLY MOTHER OF FUUCCKKK IT IS HOT HERE! I have the 2 air condictioners (sp?) on, and a huge fan blowing in my face! *Checks the temperture* O_O oh god...i knew it...ITS A 100 DEGREES! Review so i dont melt! Reviews are like a blast of cold air to me~ **

**ENJOY! *dies***

**Wairning! This chapter...does not go along with the story! Also i dont own nyan cat, The llama song, or homestuck for the matter!**

You are KAYSEA, And right now you and your friend sparkles are running like your fucking life depended on it!...Even though it really wasnt but who gives a fuck!

But then suddenly you both stop to a "psst!". Sparkles looked over to where the slound come from, "is...is that a llama!" She yelled, You also look over, You eyes widening at the site, It was indeed, A llama, A llama with a hat.

"Ello little children! i see you might be in trouble! Let me help you calm your nerve with a song!" The british llama with a hat said, Then, You guessed it, He began to sing.

"Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
And another little llama  
Fuzzy llama  
Funny llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Llama llama  
Cheesecake  
Llama  
Tablet  
Brick  
Potato  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Mushroom  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

I was once a treehouse  
I lived in a cake  
But I never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
But it told a tale  
And now listen, little child  
To the safety rail

Did you ever see a llama  
Kiss a llama  
On the llama  
Llama's llama  
Tastes of llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Half a llama  
Twice the llama  
not a llama  
Farmer  
Llama  
Llama in a car  
Alarm a llama  
Llama  
Duck

Is THIS how it's told now?  
Is it all so old?  
Is it made of lemon juice?  
Doorknob  
Ankle  
Cold  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
And become a duck "

You and sparkles stand there, Staring at the llama with wide eyes. The epic song was to much for the both of you.

The llama burst out into insane laughter, "Yes! i has broken them with my epicness! muwahahah! LLAMA POWERS!" With that, The llama disappered in a puff of fluffy duck feathers.

"What..Just happened.." Sparkles asked, Looking at the spot the llama, Who they desided to name bob, Yes...bob the llama/duck.

"I...dont know...But i want some oranges now...and a duck" You said, "Me to...me to my friend...Maybe we should keep running now.." Sparkles suggested, You nodded in agreement.

Then the both of you throw your arms in the air, Wave them around awesomely, And began running like you life depended on it.

But of course, You both stop to a quiet, "Nyaan~". You look over to see... "Is that...a cat...with a poptart body.." Sparkles asked, Also looking over.

Yes, This poptart cat thing is the nyan cat OF DOOM! The cat looked at them and began meowing.,..over and over and over.

"Nyan nyan nyan nya-" The cat, Who was secretly named "poptart goes rawr" by kaysea was cut off by..."POPTART!" Kaysea screamed and jumped on 'poptar goes rawr'.

She then began to nom on it, Ironicly making nomming sounds for dramatic effect. "kaysea!...Save some for me!" Sparkles yelled and joined her friend in epicly nomming on the poor disformed cat.

Soon, 'poptart goes rawr' was no more...Both girls stood up, "yummies!" Kaysea sqealed happily.

"i know right! erh...i think we should go to starbucks!" Sparkles yelled, "Oh god...yes..yes...fucking yess!"

You both giggle insanly and went on your happy way to starbucks, Hoping to to run into anymore..erh...talking llamas and poptart cats.

**GUESS WHAT I LISTEN TO TODAY! :D**

**hehe sorry this one is short Q3Q and i promise that the next chapter WILL follow the story line ^.^||| and be longer hehehe~ BYE FOR NOW!...and lets hope i dont melt Q3Q its suppose to be 108 tomorrow...**


End file.
